Davondre Tisdale
) |years = 2016-present |nationality = African-American |role = Shéneneh Jones Melvin|occupation = Teen actor Singer YouTube vlogger}} Davondre David Tisdale (born November 19, 2000) is a American teen actor, singer, rapper, play writer and a YouTube vlogger. He is best known for his YouTube studio show, Davondre Tisdale Show. Life Biography Tisdale was born in Columbia, South Carolina on November 19, 2000. He's the son of Katina Thacker and the late, Lawrence Tisdale. Davondre's parents wasn't married when they had him. His father was in his 40's and his mother was twenty-two when they had Davondre. Davondre's father also have an daughter, Angel Tisdale (b.1978--> Davondre's sister on his father's side). Angel is not Katina's daughter. Childhood & Education In 2004 when Davondre was nearly four years old, he attends to Carver Lyon Elementary School in kindergarten. Davondre was been bullied and made fun by his classmates from school. Davondre soon gets in trouble but behaves later as a child. Almost a year later, Davondre's parents got married but later, they argues at each other and gets in a violent fight. They divorced in 2005. Katina soon meets her new lover, Cornelius Jenkins but Lawrence gets jealous and dislikes Cornelius. On March 9, 2006, Katina gave birth to two twins, Kemauri and Kemauta Jenkins, Davondre's youngest brothers. (In 2015, Katina revealed to Davondre that after the twins was born, she named them "Kemauri and Kemauta" because prior before Katina was pregnant to them, she saw two twins on an episode of Maury who was also named "Kemauri and Kemauta). After the twins was born, Katina and Cornelius begins to argue and fight and divorced. In 2007, Davondre and his family moved to Greensboro, North Carolina. Davondre attends to Lindley Elementary School in kindergarten to third grade. In fourth grade, Davondre attends to Calvin Wiley Elementary School, he was bullied again and cry in a fight. Katina meets her new lover, Malcolm Florence who is now Davondre's and the twin's step-father. Before it was the last day of school, Davondre had stayed back once in the fourth grade. On November 14, 2012; when Davondre walked home after school, his mother came and told Davondre that his father passed away when he fell from the tree. Lawrence died just five days before Davondre's 12th birthday. After his father's death, Davondre told his mother that he had a dream about him, telling Davondre to be with him. Katina says that "it was a devil" but Davondre didn't believed that. In 2013, after Davondre graduate 5th grade at Gillespie Park Elementary School, he and his family moved back to South Carolina where Davondre attends to St. Andrews in sixth grade but moves to a new school in four months. He now attends to W.A. Perry Middle School. Now On March 25, 2016, Tisdale will starred in his upcoming new YouTube studio sketch-show, Davondre Tisdale Show. Trivia *Davondre is currently fifteen years old. *He have 3 brothers on his mother's side and about 4 or 5 siblings on his father's side. (Davondre and his 3 brothers all have different fathers). *He had stayed back since fourth grade. *He loves horror films and making a horror film. *He loves to slap boys only for fun and when they bullied him. *He likes his nicknamed to be "Andre". *He begin watching Disney since he was four. *Davondre was a LGB (Lesbian Gay Bisexual) from aged 9 to 12, but not anymore. *His wikia named is Jeremiahwhite389 and DavondreT14. *He is on currently on Vine, Musical.ly, Kik; he used to be on Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat. *According by his father, his father told him that in the Tisdale family, Davondre have a indian relative in the family. Category:Child actors Category:Teen actors Category:Singers Category:2000 births Category:African-American people